Curls
by MidnightMusic96
Summary: Shikamaru and Temari are nervous for their wedding day, but when Shikamaru sees Temari's curls for the first time, how will he react? WIll the ceremony be completed without something going wrong. ShikaTema.


No. 40 Curls

"I'm starting to get nervous Tenten," Temari said to her best friend. She was pacing along the floor in front of their sleeping bags. She was getting married tomorrow. She had the right to be nervous.

"There's nothing to be nervous about Temari," she reassured laying back in her sleeping bag. She had already gone through getting married and knew exactly what Temari was getting into.

"But what if he decides at the last minute he doesn't want to marry me," Temari asked again. Tenten sighed at her friend's foolishness.

"Tem, he proposed to you, didn't he?" Tenten asked rhetorically. "He wouldn't have proposed if he didn't want to spend the rest of his life with you." Temari breathed in a calming breath. "Trust me. The only emotion I see in his eyes when he looks at you is pure love. Not even his tiredness can interfere with his love."

"Tenten that almost sounded like poetry," Temari joked. She flopped down on her sleeping bag. "So, where's Neji at?" Temari asked.

"Right here," Neji finally voiced that he was there. Temari about had a heart attack. She was not expecting to hear him right behind him. "I brought a bowl of popcorn and a movie to watch. Do you want anything else?"

"Can you get us a few drinks?" Tenten asked. He nodded and left the room to get that. Temari had had her bachelorette party earlier in the week so nothing could've happened to her to not allow her to get married. Sure enough, the day after, she had and extreme case of food poisoning.

Neji came back with a Vanilla Cola for Tenten, and two Dr. Peppers. Tenten had been craving sweet things lately and he was having a growing sense that she was pregnant. He couldn't help wonder if she knew or not. Later, he'll voice his thoughts to her when she is in a good mood.

He popped the movie into the player and settled on the couch behind Tenten, who had sat up in her sleeping bag to watch the movie. Temari settled on the couch next to him taking a long sip of her Dr. Pepper to calm herself down.

The rest of the night passed by slowly. Nervous butterflies flew around in her stomach as the hours ticked by. She lay awake in her sleeping bag, not able to sleep. She should be happy that tomorrow she's getting married, not nervous. "Get yourself together Temari," she whispered to herself.

Ino rushed into Shikamaru and Temari's house to get Temari's wedding dress. Without even thinking, she entered their room. Shikamaru was shirtless. He was changing into his tuxedo.

She laughed. "When did you get such a solid frame?" she asked him as she scooted past him and to their bed.

"What are you doing here anyway Ino?" Shikamaru asked as he threw his shirt on and began buttoning it up. He looked over at her from the mirror just in time to see her pull a huge box out from under the bed. "What's that?" he asked making his way over.

"Her dress and no you not see it. You'll have to wait until she walks down the aisle," Ino said. She winked and she was gone.

Shikamaru sighed as he adjusted the collar of his shirt. That woman was just too troublesome for him right now. He heard the door to his house open one more time. What did Ino forget this time? He turned around as his bedroom door opened, ready to snap at Ino to hurry up, when he saw the bushy brown hair that belonged to his best friend.

"Choji, what are you doing here?" Shikamaru asked. He grabbed his tie off of the bed. It was a brilliant shade of golden yellow. It matched the color scheme of the wedding. It represented the sand from Suna. Temari was coming to stay in Konoha after the wedding, so Shikamaru wanted her to be reminded of her home at their wedding, but she didn't know.

"I'm making sure you're all right," Choji answered crossing the room to take a seat on the bed.

"Of course I'm all right. Why wouldn't I be?" Shikamaru asked trying to put his tie on. "It's my wedding day. This is the happiest day of my life." Shikamaru's hands shook, making him lose his grip on the tie.

"I saw you awake last night," Choji answered coming over to tie his tie for him. "You kept muttering 'What if she says no?' over and over again. I wouldn't have been surprised if had arrived to find you having a mental breakdown." Choji helped Shikamaru into the jacket.

Shikamaru walked over to the bed, plopping down on it with a soft thud. "But what if she does say no. I'll be known as the guy who was left at the alter by the sand princess," he replied burying his face in his hands.

Choji sat down next to his best friend, ne his brother. "She wouldn't have accepted your proposal if she was going to leave you." Choji wrapped a comforting arm around his shoulder, and gave a reassuring squeeze. "Trust me, I can see that she loves you."

"Thanks buddy. This means a lot," Shikamaru got up from the bed.

"It's what brothers are for," Choji answered.

Gaara watched his sister pace nervously back and forth in her dressing room. He could obviously tell she was nervous, but after seeing the groom earlier, Gaara knew for a fact she had nothing to worry about. He was just as much of a mess as she was.

"Temari calm down. You're worrying for nothing. Shikamaru is a man of pride. There is no way he'll say 'I don't' so don't worry about it," Kankuro reassured her.

No matter how hard her brothers tried to reassure her that the ceremony was going to go smoothly, she still couldn't help but worry about it. This was supposed to be the happiest day of her life, and she's sitting here in her dressing room, pulling her hair out from her nerves. She breathed in a calming breath.

Once Temari took a seat between them, Gaara reached over and placed a gentle hand on her arm. "Even I can see he loves you," Gaara told her. Temari couldn't help but smile to her youngest brother. To have him say that brought relief to her mind. She reached over and hugged both of them to her.

"Thanks you two. You are the best brothers a girl could ask for," Temari said. As she pulled away, she saw a bright smile, for once, on both of her brothers' faces.

Just to ruin the moment, Ino ran in to tell them to get ready to go down the isle together. Temari grabbed her bouquet of honeysuckle. Ino had picked them for their meaning of devoted affection. They were also one of Temari's favorite, despite what some people think.

Kankuro offered her his arm, which she took without hesitation. Gaara stood on her other side. She breathed in one more calming breath. Gaara moved her veil in front of her face before moving back to his spot at her side.

The doors were pushed forward and for the first time that day, she saw Shikamaru standing at the end of isle. 'Here I come Shika,' she thought and began the never-ending walk towards her soon to be husband.

When the doors opened for the bride, Shikamaru's nervous feeling increased tenfold. However, the second he saw Temari in that beautiful dress, the only feeling he felt was that of pure and utter happiness.

She was so elegant, so beautiful in his eyes, though he couldn't see her face; he knew that it was she behind that veil. She stopped in front of him to give her brothers' hugs. Finally, she got to him.

He lifted the veil, and finally saw her face. Ino had put very light make-up on, that made her look beautiful. The one that that shocked him was her hair. Both of them had agreed to wear their hair down without any tampering except for a brush through their hair. Her hair was curly… and Shikamaru fell further in love with her.

The blonde curls accented her face beautiful perfectly. The blonde ringlets looked so soft and natural. Shikamaru had to withhold the urge to run his hand through them.

The ceremony got under way. After saying their vows and placing the rings on each other's finger, the minister asked, "Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Temari looked straight into Shikamaru's eyes. "I do."

"Do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the minister asked Shikamaru.

He looked at Temari with eyes full of love. "I do."

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Shikamaru gathered Temari into his arms. He tilted her head and kissed her with all the love he could offer. She was now Mrs. Shikamaru Nara, his Mrs. Shikamaru Nara.

* * *

><p><em>Hey guys, I know it's been a while, but I had a lot going on. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it.<em>

_~Ja Mata Ne_


End file.
